


One of those nights

by Ricky4479



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Varga doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricky4479/pseuds/Ricky4479
Summary: It was one of those nights in this cold truck, but Yuri couldn't get himself to care with Meemo sleeping next to him, exhausted from their coupling, radiating heat and warming Yuris body under even colder sheets. Yuri couldn't imagine anyone else next ot him like this, but... he was just in it for the sex, right?
Relationships: Yuri Gurka/Meemo
Kudos: 6





	One of those nights

It was one of those nights. Hot hands running over hot bodies in this fucking cold truck, but Yuri didn’t care about the freezing air, because Meemos naked body under him, pressed against his flushed skin, his dick buried deep in Meemos ass was enough to make Yuri feel feverish. Varga was gone on some single task and Yuri had quickly found himself shut up by Meemos mouth on his, tongues fighting for dominance. Meemo wasn’t exactly someone you could say was loud, but the soft, unsure moans leaving his mouth every now and then were enough to make Yuri cum almost the instance he pressed his dick into Meemos ass, but for Meemos pleasure he tried his best to survive a bit longer. He couldn’t keep it in much longer anyway, but the same was true for Meemo. With both of their release staining the sheets, they laid in the lower bunk bed, Meemo fast asleep, his face hidden in the crook of Yuris neck, Meemos arms doing their best at holding Yuri close, but he wasn’t going to go anywhere. Yuri enjoyed this. Not just the sex, although he had to admit it was fantastic sex, but also having Meemo lay next to him like this, Yuris arm tightly around him, doozing off into the great unknown. It was just so calming to feel someone next to him, feel the heat they’re radiating, feel their breathing, their heartbeat. Especially when that person was Meemo. The sex was just for the fun of it of course, but Yuri sometimes caught himself not being able to imagine fucking anyone but Meemo.  
Yuri was the first to wake up. He was always the first one to wake up. Lazily stretching out his legs, he heard the clicking of a keyboard and shot around, almost throwing the now awake Meemo out of the bed, who clung to Yuri. The clicking stopped as Varga turned arount to look at his two henchmen, who were in obvious distress at realizing their boss had seen what they did.  
‘Fuck, we’re dead‘ was the only thing running through Yuris head and looking at Meemo he could tell that he was thinking the same. Varga just looked at them, grinning, his disgusting teeth always on display.  
“Do not worry friends. As long as you’re little love for each other doesn’t impact you’re work ability, you don’t have to worry about me.“ Love? No, no, this wasn’t love. It was just fun that they were having, right?  
“No, not love. Just- … Just sex.“, Yuri blurted out. Vargas smile became slightly unsure, his brows furrowing.  
„Sure“ Varga turned around again, continuing to do whatever he was working on and Yuri looked at Meemo, who had already climbed back onto the bed, picking up his clothes from the ground and putting them on under the covers, silent.  
It wasn’t love, right? Yuri just liked the sex, nothing more.

Yet, Yuri couldn’t get it out of his head, the word love crashing into his mind everytime Meemo touched him or looked at him, something in his eyes that Yuri couldn’t really pin down.   
It was an early morning, Varga had already left and Meemo waited by the truck door for Yuri, the big russian struggling a bit with getting ready, his mind being focused on completely different things.  
“Alright, cut it out, what’s wrong?“ Meemos voice, harsh but nontheless a tiny fragment of worry in it, almost like a mother, forced Yuris full attention on the small man walking up to him, taking out his earbuds and hanging them across his neck, his eyes meeting Yuris, cold and demanding.  
“Just… Thinking“ A slight smile forming on Meemos lips, he took a chair and sat down across from Yuri, sitting on the lower bunk bed, his shirt in his hands, his chest coated in a slight film of sweat and goosebumps. Meemo put his legs up on Yuris lap, leaning back in the chair.  
“Big brain time, I see. And what are you thinking about?“ This smug little devil. He knew exactly what Yuri was thinking and how to get it out of him. Might as well play his game.  
“Something Varga said“ Yuri returned Meemos small smile, but suddenly something changed in Meemos eyes and his smile also vanished. Meemos eyes darte to the floor and he seemed nervous. Yuri has never experienced his coworker like this. As Yuri opened his mouth to say something, Meemo broke the silence for him.  
“Us being in love?“ Meemos voice was quiet, not at all like his usual self. Had Yuri upset him? He hoped not.  
“Yes.“ Putting his earphones back in, Meemo stood up and walked towards the door of the truck and although Yuri should have respected this as Meemo telling him the conversation was over, he couldn’t stop the words flowing out of his mouth.  
“And I’ve been thinking, what if he is right? What if what I feel for you is love? I have never been in love, I don’t know what it feels like but I thought about it a lot and I decided I would understand if you think of me as disgusting because of this. I just can’t imagine anyone else in your place or my dick in anyone elses ass, but if you just want to break this off and part ways when the job is done I would understand it. I-“ Yuris words got stuck in his throat as Meemo pressed his lips on Yuris, cupping Yuris face with his hands and Yuri soon melted into Meemos touch. The kiss didn’t last as long as Yuri would have liked it too, but when they parted and Meemo looked into Yuris eyes, Yuri realized the glint in Meemos eyes Yuri could never pin down was love.  
“Do you ever shut up?“ Meemo smiled, almost carefree, a smile Yuri had never seen from his coworker. Yuris thoughts quieted down instantly, the only thing staying in his mind was Meemos smile, his eyes, the face of the guy he loved as Meemo put his hands back into his pockets, standing up straight and walking tot he door, opening it and sitting down, stairing outside, his legs dangling off the side of the truck, silent as ever. Yuri smiled, put on the rest of his clothes and sat down next to Meemo, making sure their thighs were pressed against eaach other. Quickly lighting a cigarette, taking a deep drag, Yuri looked around, the white oft he snow almost hiding all the disgusting dirt beneath the bridge they parked under. Meemo took the cigarette from him, but before Yuri could react, Meemo offered him one of his earphones in return. Yuri didn’t particularly love Meemos music, but who was he to refuse. Leaning towards Meemo, a smile decorated Yuris lips and as he looked into Meemos eyes, he could have sworn to see a fragment of happiness in them.  
“I will never shut up“


End file.
